


Mother Nature

by gaykaspbraktozier (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FTM Tony, M/M, Mother Nature - Freeform, Periods, Random OC, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, sarah is a good parent, steve being a supportive boyfriend, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/gaykaspbraktozier
Summary: Steve sighed when he looked at the products on the shelves, there seemed to be a hundred and one different versions of pads and tampons except for the type that Tony used.aka Steve is a good bf and Tony is suffering





	Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i know i have a story laying unfinished on my account but i wrote this and wanted to share because lmao why not  
> set in between meeting the parents and family holiday but can be read as a stand alone fic
> 
> all mistakes are my own whoops

Steve sighed when he looked at the products on the shelves, there seemed to be a hundred and one different versions of pads and tampons _except_  for the type that Tony used. Normally, they're somewhat prepared for when his period came and they had a couple at least to tide him over for the first night but this time it was early and last months was heavier than what Tony remembered so they had none spare and the normal warning signs hadn't been present which was lead to Tony sobbing in the bathroom with now ruined pajama pants and bloodied bedding. Tony had been horrified to be woken up suddenly at four am to find out mother nature had surprised him early with his period and had bled all over Steve's sheets as well as Steve's leg.  
Steve made sure to comfort Tony as he sobbed, he carried him into the bathroom despite Tony protesting that he was 'disgusting', and held him close as he ran him a bath and the cramping had set in. Steve still wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do in this situation because he knew Tony suffered bad but since he, himself, had never gone through anything like this he was never sure _how_  bad everything was and what to do exactly. Thankfully, Steve's mom had been home and although Tony had been mortified to know he'd woken her up, she had calmly said it was no problem and she had done this a million times before. Steve said he'd run to the store for him and with a kiss to Tony's forehead, he changed into his jeans and walked to the twenty-four hour convenience store near his home.  
Steve shifted from one foot to the other as he continued to look as the different varieties of things and knew he'd be here forever if he didn't call Tony or his mom just to get confirmation on his choice; the first (and last) time he made a random guess Tony had cried because the tampons where non-applicator which he couldn't use and the pads weren't winged or strong enough. He didn't talk to him for two hours, when he did apologise he had just cried and thanked him for trying. Steve didn't want to put Tony through any unnecessary stress during this already stressful week.  
After a couple more minutes Steve pulled out his phone and called Tony's phone, knowing that if he wasn't up for talking he'd be able to pass his phone to his mom, however, he picked up after a couple of rings; "Hello?"  
"Hey babe, how you doing?" Steve asked, feeling a little sad at the pained sound in Tony's voice.  
"Heh, ya know, as best as I can as my uterus tries to kill itself," Tony tried to laugh but Steve still heard the groan he was trying to cover up, "Your mom is so kind, I think I may have only just stopped crying since you left me with her... Wish I wasn't such a wreck at this time of the month."  
"It's okay, mom is just the same... don't tell her I said that." Tony laughed again only this time it sounded better.  
"I promise, you're safe anyway she's not in the bathroom anymore... what can I help you with?"  
"They don't have the stuff you normally use." Tony sighed.  
"Tell me what they have."  
"They have the maxi pads that I know aren't strong enough but the only max strength ones they have are those kinda bulky bed time ones which I know you don't like _or_  they have the slightly lesser strength ones with wings," Steve said, noticing the guy next to him staring with a confused look on his face, "And they don't have the compact max strength tampons but they do have the max strength ones that aren't compact." Tony sighed again and thought for a second before answering.  
"Could you just grab a pack of those awful bed time ones and a pack of the normal ones just so I don't have to feel bulky when I leave the house, and just grab the max strength tampons, if I can cope with the size of your dick, I can cope wearing those." Steve laughed and he could hear the smirk in Tony's voice.  
"Yeah, sure I can do that."  
"Thanks for doing this."  
"Hey, no need to thank me, I'll grab these and pay and I'll be back home with you as soon as possible."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." they hung up and Steve pocketed his phone and grabbed the items and put them in his basket along with the painkillers that he knew Tony would definitely be needing but wouldn't ask for and his favourite period snacks.  
"Hey," the guy next to him was still staring at him, Steve stood straight and turned to look at him, "Have we met before?"  
"Uh... no?" Steve said, "Not that I can remember."  
"I've seen you somewhere before man," they guy said, then his face lit up and he started pointing enthusiastically at him, "Yeah, on the tv and the papers, you're dating that Annie Stark, right?"  
"Oh... yeah, I am..." It wasn't the first time STeve had been recognised for his relationship with Tony but every time it happened he never really knew how to react; plus it annoyed him that he couldn't tell everyone his girlfriend was actually his boyfriend but he knew why he couldn't and understood it.  
"Ain't she a billionaire? Why are you slumming it here buy her those..." he gestured to the shelves, "Things."  
"You mean tampons?" Steve said, completely unfazed while the guy he was talking to went red in the face almost as if he was embarrassed by the word and Steve was so desperate to throw a pack at him to see he he'd scream: he refrained.  
"Yeah, those, surely she should be here paying for them."  
"Listen, pal, I'm buying them because they need them and I'm happy to help," Steve shrugged and looked at the shelving that the guy had been looking at and rolled his eyes, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, but like hell if you'd catch me looking at that shit." Steve frowned.  
"If you're willing to buy condoms to have sex with her you should be willing to buy tampons to help her when she needs it," Steve started to walk off and glanced at the condom packet the guy's hand was hovering over, "By the way, I'd go for a smaller sized ones if I were you, clearly large isn't your size." He then left the guy stood there spluttering as he went to go pay for his items.

-

"I'm home," Steve said as he walked back into his apartment.  
"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart," his mom called, Steve walked into the kitchen where his mom was mixing up three hot chocolates, "Just in time, didn't want yours to go cold."  
"Thanks mom," He said, kissing her cheek as he placed the bags on the counter, "How is he?"  
"Incredibly apologetic, he's already ordered us new sheets, mattress protectors, duvet, mattress _and_  bed frames."  
"Why has he bought all that? Surely it wasn't that bad?"  
"The sheets... yeah they were pretty ruined but I have spares, the mattress was actually okay which surprised me but no wonder he feels dizzy over it, there was quite a bit of blood... but yeah, he didn't need to buy us anything... he didn't even bleed in my bed."  
"Wait, what? he bought _you_  a bed too?"  
"Yeah, as a thank you for waking me up at stupid o'clock by being 'pathetic' but bless him, he seems to be suffering quite a bit," she frowned slightly, "He's still in the bathroom, he's already given me money for the water bill, he's just this big ball of guilt."  
"I'll go see to him, what are you doing now?"  
"Probably just gonna chill on the couch, it's my day off anyway... how about I grab some films and blankets and we can all just hang out... if Tony wants too." Steve smiled.  
"I'll ask him." he kissed his mom's cheek again and picked up his shopping bag and went to the bathroom: he knocked on the door.  
"Steve?"  
"It's me babe, can I come in?" Steve waited until he heard Tony's confirmation, "How you feeling?" he asked as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him and crouching down beside the tub.  
"Like an emotional raisin," he said, "And achy, kinda scared to get out of this bath."  
"It'll be okay, mom made hot chocolate and is currently setting up pillows and blankets in the sitting room if you feel like joining in on a movie night... well morning."  
"That sounds lovely," Tony gave Steve a sad smile, arms still crossed over his chest despite Steve seeing him naked so many times before: Steve understands, he doesn't mention it, "I'm sorry for bleeding all over you."  
"No need to apologise, it's nothing okay?" Steve ran his fingers through Tony's wet hair, "You get all sorted in here, and I'll wait for you in the sitting room."  
"Thank you, not many boys go out to buy these sorta things." he said, gesturing to the bag in Steve's hand.  
"Oh yeah, after I hung up with you this guy next to me recognised me as your boyfriend and was completely confused as to why I would be out buying maxi pads, I said the word _tampon_  and I thought he was going to faint," Tony was laughing now and Steve couldn't stop smiling, "Told him that in order to be a good boyfriend you should be willing to help your partner no matter what it is they need."  
"What did he say to that?"  
"Not a lot, told him he needed to purchase the smaller condoms because large wouldn't fit and walked off." Tony was nearly crying with laughter now, he uncrossed his arms and pulled Steve towards him to press a kiss on his lips.  
"You are wonderful, absolutely wonderful and I love you."  
"I love you too," He kissed Tony again before pulling away and pulled out the hygiene products for him, "There you go, sorry they had no good ones, I also got you these," he said, pulling out so dark and warm pyjamas and some new comfy underwear that were short-like to mimic boxers yet small enough that the wings of his pads would sit well and not move, "And there's snacks in here for when you're ready."  
"You are perfect, absolutely perfect, thank you." Tony had tears in his eyes.  
"It's okay, I'll leave them here and you take your time okay?" Tony nodded and Steve kissed his forehead before standing up and leaving the room so Tony could get sorted. When he entered the sitting room Steve saw that his mom has already dragged the duvet from her bed and the spare single one they hand in the airing cupboard.  
"You and Tony can take mine since it's bigger and there's also a hot water bottle getting sorted for him because if he's anything like me then he'll need it." she said, coming into the room from the kitchen carrying through the hot chocolates which she left on their coffee table, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_  already loaded up on the screen.  
"Thanks mom, what would I do without you?" Steve said, putting the bag of snacks and painkillers on the table and pulling his mom into a hug,  
"You'd be able to take care of him, you used to take care of me when I needed you, you're a good man Stevie." Steve didn't say anything, he just hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss against her temple.

When Tony came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Steve had already changed into new lounge pants and a jumper; snacks out on the table, under the cover with hot water bottle in hand, waiting for Tony to come join him. Tony sat next to Steve and got comfy with the hot water bottle as Steve pulled the duvet back over them, Sarah flinged a hair tie at him and Steve noticed the small smile on his boyfriend's face as he tied his growing hair out of the way, something normal and necessary to someone like Nat or his mom but something meaningful to Tony to try and help him feel a little more like himself. Tony took the painkillers from his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking them.  
It was during the second film, when Tony was holding him closely as he ate a bag of potato chips resting on Steve's chest with his mom totally engrossed in the film in the arm chair besides them, that he realised that he knew that no matter what happened this was always going to be his family; these two people are his whole world and he would never, ever change them for anything.


End file.
